bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Thunderblood
Kośka - Cóż, fakt, teraz trudniej zakładać nowe artykuły. Ale można napisać nowy o tutaj Tahu mistika 2008: Dzięki. Kośka - To Administratorzy. Stwierdzili, że Wiki jest beznadziejna i założyli nową. A tu robią Apokalipsę (jeśli jest się chrześcijaninem, a sądzę, że jesteś, więc rozumiesz, o co chodzi. Ja na początku nie za bardzo rozumiałam). Kośka - Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, nie pędź tak! Po co dzielisz na części, skoro co pół godziny dodajesz następną? Dodaj np. pięć, ale za jakiś czas, a nie po kawałku co chwilę. Toa Kraahkan-Przestań robić nowe strony bo to nie jest zgodne z Regulaminem:Na Bionicle Wiki zabrania się ... Wprowadzania fałszywych informacji Kośka - Ta.M.08, dlaczego usunąłeś to, co napisał T.Kra? Poza tym ma rację. Dawgra-Ok.It's for you Grafika:For tahum.png . Ciesz się :) P.s.Ulepszyłem Crusha.P.s2.Ręce Kojola obojętnie.P.s3.Hej odpowiedz czy fajne czy nie! Kost3x-Tahu mistika 2008, mógłbyś podać mi linki do chimoru omega dla lat 2006,2007,2008 na moją dyskusję? Kost3x-Tahum, animacje chimoru to świetna rzecz. Jak chcesz zobaczyć pare scenek to wskocz na moją stronę użytkownika. robie na programie ANIMATION SHOP 3 Tahu Mistika 2008 - Widziałem te animacje. Są świetne, a program ściągnąłem. Ja też jakieś zrobię. Kostex-Dzięki. Zaraz wrzucę jeszcze jedną. Program jest bardzo łatwy w obsłudze: klikasz next cały czas, ustawiasz czas trwania jednego obrazka, wrzucasz gotowe obrazki, klikasz next... i potem view animation, save as, i gotowe!! Mógłbyś wrzucić swoje animacje już gotowe na stronkę użyt. albo swoją dyskusję? Kost3x-Ok, zarejestruję się napewno. Mój nick: Jaller14. Dobry pomysł z tą stronką. Tahu Mistika 2008 - Dzieki. Fajnie, że to zrobisz. Czy mógłbyś zarejestrować się jeszcze dzisiaj, bo na Bionicle kit forum nie ma nic, a dwóch użytkowników zdziała więcej i namówi więcej osób do bycia użytkownikiem. Krótko mówiąc - zaczynamy forum! Kost3x-Ok, już zarejestrowany!! Jak przyjdzie mail to dam znać na dyskusji twojej. Spróbuję zwerbować kolegę, który też trochę chimoru robi. Pogadam też z igniką109. Może zacznie robić Chimorki ;] Tahu Mistika 2008 - Świetnie. Zarejstrował się jeszcze jakiś Antroz. czyli jesteś drugim zarejestrowanym użytkownikiem. Ja poinformowałem o forum Dawgrę. Kost3x-Dzięx za zrobienie przekierowania. Mam już maila, ale konieczny jest ten podpis?? Zaduzo zachodu raczej, drukarki i faxu brak a podpis przez maila to raczej niemozliwe... Tahu Mistika 2008 - Widziałem w dyskusji Leskovikka na Bio-masters, że nie trzeba nic takiego robić tylko administrator forum aktywuje użytkownika. Już to zrobiłem. Re: pytanie na stronie Dyskusja:TOA CRUSH O usunięcie strony musisz poprosić kogoś z +sysop. (W tym przypadku lepiej by było, gdybyś poczekał z założeniem Użytkownik:Toa Crush i poprosił o przesunięcie TOA CRUSH na nowe miejsce. Wtedy nie tracisz historii strony i w ogóle jest trochę mniej zamieszania.) -- Nef (talk) 01:54, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) Odp. z str.Dawgra Normalnie- 1.Śledż stronę często http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=170996 2.Oplanuj budowe i pokoloruj. 3.Zapisz w Png. i masz dzieło :) Ps.Lepiej załóż folder na kity. Dawgra Tahu mistika 2008 - zapisałem na komputerze wszyskie kity jakie znalazłem (w folderze na kity). Lekcja 2. Jak wzorujesz się na secie: 1.Twórz częsci idealne i wzoruj sie dobrze. 2+.Dorób coś Przykład Niazesk i grafika testująca: Grafika:Niazeskkit.png Ps.Pokaż swoje dzieło -[ Dawgra Tahu mistika 2008 - Oto to dzieło - Tuyet Grafika:Tuyet - dół.jpg Dawgra;Może być! Tahu mistika 2008 - To nie wszystko - spójrz na moją stronę do ostatniej galerii. PS: Grafikę z Lariską znalazłem na innej i skopiowałem. Dawgra-ja mam dużo kitów. P.s.Fajne wszystkie.Ps2.Napisałem o poznaniu się z tobą. Tahu mistika 2008 - Czyli czytałeś "Elektryczne wejście Toa Dawgry"? Dawgra-Tak. Tahu mistika 2008 - Teraz dokończyłem. I piszę nową część: "Uwolnienie Miserixa". Dawgra-Zrób tak że Toa nui (Ja i moja drużyna) i wy zdobywamy Iden. Tahu mistika 2008 - Ok Toa Akumo -Twoje opowieści są niezłe. Kity też. Toa Electrix - Dzięki. Stworzę ciebie jako Chimoru Omega. Kadinnui zapraszam tu http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com Blagam cie przeslij TA STRONE WSZYSTKIM SWOIM ZNAJOMYM-> www.przedluzwakacje.1k.pl jesli na ta stronke wejdzie 1 500 000 osob to wakacje zostana przedluzone do 1 pazdziernika ! chcecie sie dowiedziec czegos wiecej to wchodz na stronke. Podaj Dalej Blokada na Custom Bionicles PL Czy możesz już normalnie pisać na pl.custombionicle czy nadal jesteś zablokowany? -- Nef (talk) 12:33, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Tahu mistika 2008 - Już nie. (: Super. Dzięki za info. Miłego pisania. (-: -- Nef (talk) 12:47, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Re: 28.07.08r-03.08.08r Ano ktoś musi zrobić. (-; Leskovikk wyjechał i temat czeka na ochotnika. Zrobisz? -- Nef (talk) 16:16, 28 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Leskovikk już wrócił, panie niedoinformowany. Tahu mistika 2008 - Jak mogę to tak. : No to do dzieła. Grafika tygodnia, artykuł tygodnia i cytat tygodnia. Co proponujesz? -- Nef (talk) 10:28, 29 lip 2008 (UTC) Tahu mistika 2008 - grafika:50px, cytat:Porzuciłem życie dawnego Matoranina dawno temu. Zostałem zapomniany. Ty też Mazeka zostaniesz zapomniany jeśli nie zejdziesz mi z drogi. - Vultraz artykuł:Teridax. : Ok. Jakiś podpis pod grafikę wykombinuj + wybierz ze dwa zdania z artykułu jako zajawkę. -- Nef (talk) 13:22, 29 lip 2008 (UTC) Tahu mistika 2008 - Info do grafiki: grafiką tygodnia zdjęcie przedstawiające Tahu skaczącego w dół jaskini. Info do artykułu:Artykuł tego tygodnia to Teridax. Jest to Makuta i drugi lider Bractwa Makuta znany też jako Makuta z Metru Nui. Więcej informacji o nim jest tu. : Hm. Przecież nie jestem Ci do tego potrzebny. (-: Możesz edytować Szablon:Tabele_Strony_Głównej czy jest jakoś zabezpieczona? -- Nef (talk) 08:48, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) Sorry z brak odpowiedzi na 04.08.08r-, przeoczyłem. I thx za zmiany, fajne. -- Nef (talk) 14:46, 6 sie 2008 (UTC) Tahu Mistika 2008 - Wszystko wziąłem z forum. --Kadinnui 08:52, 31 lip 2008 (UTC) Jak ściągnąć kity na komputer i jak się z nich buduje? ściąganie kitów Tahu mistika 2008 - Żeby ściągnąć naciskasz prawy przcisk myszy → zapisz obraz jako... → wybierasz folder → zapisujesz. budowanie z kitów wchodzisz w plik kita → wybierasz części → kopiujesz do nowego pliku → Grafika:Kadinnui - paint - info - kit.jpg → zapisujesz jako plik png. Przywództwo nad... Hej, możesz zerknać na pozostałe strony zrobione przez 88.156.169.56, proszę? Całkiem sensowną stronę wystrugałeś z Przywództwo_nad_Toa_Jallerem, może i z reszty tego bełkotu da się coś zrobić? Szkoda je tak po prostu skasować. -- Nef (talk) 18:42, 7 sie 2008 (UTC) Użytkownik:Krzyk -A co to za glatorian grafiki?Prezent dla Lesia? 2005 Warox- Tahu podasz mi linki do chimoru omega 2005 na moją dyskusję? Proszę. 2005 --Tahu mistika 2008 15:33, 18 wrz 2008 (UTC) =Dyskusja:Solarix= A co na przykład ta Maska Dopełnienia zrobić? Dopełnić do końca filiżankę z herbatą? (Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obraziłem) Misiek 15:38, 17 paź 2008 (UTC) Solarixa wymyśliłem kilka miesięcy temu, ale jak widziałeś, na Biopedii jest dopiero od dziś. Wtedy też wymyśliłem Maskę Dopełnienia i jej działanie, ale teraz zapomniałem :( (ale napewno nie dopełnia filiżanki z herbatą). Jak sobie przypomnę (albo wymyślę nowe działanie maski Solarixa), to zobaczysz to na mojej stronie użytkownika. --Tahu mistika 2008 http://www.fotosik.pl/pokaz_obrazek/d0bfc007b6ebf109.html - Oto Kadun-kendrix - wyspa w siódmym wszechświecie (tam gdzie jest Solarix). Ma bardzo ciekawy kształt. Mógł byś dorysować góry i inne i legendę (mapa fizyczna żeby to była). I spokojnie, kiedyś też zapomniałem wygląd klonującego się Rahi Crasha|||||| Misiek 16:28, 17 paź 2008 (UTC) Dobra, ale nie wiem, czy zrobię to dzisiaj. (A tę grafikę robiłem ręcznie ołówkiem na bardzo nudnej lekcji polskiego i na przerwie.) :) Z tej samej kartki będzie postać, z którą będzie walczył na Kadun-kendrix Solarix. Czego była to lekcja?? Misiek 17:02, 17 paź 2008 (UTC) ---- =Ciąg Dalszy Normalnej Dyskusji= Umowa o grafikach Noxis-Zróbmy tak:ja szukam grafik na Brickshelfie ,a potem Ty je dajesz na wikię.Dobra?P.S.He,hehttp://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=346596 Solarix - Ok. Noxis-http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3528262 Podrzucisz to jako oficjalną zapowiedź Glatorian ? Hehe, zapowiedź Galtorian jest na ich stronie, chociaż można to nazwać ich oficjalnym zdjęciem... Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Tylko niech na tym kicie było dużo widać! Bo ja na kitach to nic niewidzę. Pokazana jest jakby instrukcja, strzaszne. A jeśli mi się ten kit nie spodoba, poznaż gniew Crasha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA (...) HA HA HA (...) HA (....................................) HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (........) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Misiek Solarix - O co ci chodzi? thumb|left|Żeby nie wyglądało jak to. A po za tym [[Raanu to Matoran. Glatorianami są średnie sety i chyba też Tuma --Misiek 14:25, 24 paź 2008 (UTC)]] Może być? Możesz to zmienić.--Misiek 14:08, 26 paź 2008 (UTC) A ja do niedzieli mam wolne XD --Misiek 13:09, 28 paź 2008 (UTC) A właśnie, gdzie wkleisz zdjęcie MOCka Solarixa? Bo możesz wysłać mi zdjęcia na E-mail, a ja dam na Brickshelf i podam Ci link, OK? --Misiek 14:23, 28 paź 2008 (UTC) Ja na Brickshelfie mam konto jako BioWap, a na mojej stronie użytkownika, w dziale Solarix jest napisane, że MOC Solarixa zrobię w 2009 roku, żeby miał takie pięści jak np Raanu. Zdjęcie umieszczę na pewno na Bio Masters. Pewnie wrzucę też na Brickshelfa. Mi Bio Masters rzadko wchodzi --Misiek 18:45, 28 paź 2008 (UTC) Bio-Formers Forum Kost3x - Zrobiłem ulepszoną formę Bio-Formers Forum na Fora.pl Oto link: LINK Zarejestruj sie i bedziesz adminem dzienki za informacje buzka thumb|left|Żeby nie wyglądało jak to. A po za tym [[Raanu to Matoran. Glatorianami są średnie sety i chyba też Tuma --Misiek 14:25, 24 paź 2008 (UTC)]] Może być? Możesz to zmienić.--MisiekWeź się schowaj! Oni nazywają się Agori, a nie Matoranie!--Takanui123 19:13, 12 lis 2008 (UTC) Tak sobie patrzę na twoje na Brickshelfie i widzę, że robisz kiepskie zdjęcia. I małe (znaczy, mogły by być większe). Zobacz sobie jakie ja mam dobre http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?m=Makuta7. A, jaki masz aparat?? --Misiek 15:28, 22 lis 2008 (UTC) Bio-Formers Forum Kost3x - Zrobiłem ulepszoną formę Bio-Formers Forum na Fora.pl Oto link: LINK Zarejestruj sie i bedziesz adminem dzienki za informacje buzka thumb|left|Żeby nie wyglądało jak to. A po za tym [[Raanu to Matoran. Glatorianami są średnie sety i chyba też Tuma --Misiek 14:25, 24 paź 2008 (UTC)]] Może być? Możesz to zmienić.--MisiekWeź się schowaj! Oni nazywają się Agori, a nie Matoranie!--Takanui123 19:13, 12 lis 2008 (UTC) Tak sobie patrzę na twoje na Brickshelfie i widzę, że robisz kiepskie zdjęcia. I małe (znaczy, mogły by być większe). Zobacz sobie jakie ja mam dobre http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?m=Makuta7. A, jaki masz aparat?? --Misiek 15:28, 22 lis 2008 (UTC) Jakiś Kodak, ale nie wiem, jaki, ale teraz to robię moim telefonem 5300 (1,3 mpx) i dlatego są małe i kiepska jakość. --Infinity Mi chodzi o to, że trochę rozmazane. Mój tata uważa, że robię świetne zdjęcia. A, umiesz takie coś? Koleś jest BrickMasterem. Więcej jego MOCów --Misiek 14:40, 23 lis 2008 (UTC) Musisz to dać na wikię!--->http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=356242-Krzyk 14:35, 12 gru 2008 (UTC) Powinieneś zajrzeć tu w dział Podpis. --Misiek 16:20, 13 gru 2008 (UTC) tahu zauwarzyłeś że primus i mata nui są bardzo podobni? Vavakx 19:07, 18 gru 2008 (UTC) Druga połowa 2009 Jetian (wkurzony do furii Kardasa) - Tahu, czemu ujawniasz zdjęcia na drugą połowę 2009 akurat teraz?! Nadal pamiętam jak użytkownik "Krzyk" dał informacje o Glatorianach akurat parę miesięcy przed uaktywnieniem spoilerów dotyczących o pierwszej połowie 2009. Czemu nie zrobisz tak jak chciałem kazać "Krzykowi" (czyli zapisać informacje w Wordzie i dać je do Bionicle Wikia dopiero, kiedy uaktywnią się spoilery). Ja się trzymam swego kodeksu i motta "Lepiej nie wiedzieć, co komu pisane" i aktywuję dopiero wtedy, gdy spoilery się uaktywnią. Wiesz co, zapisz strony "Stronius", "Ackar", "Vastus", "Kiina" i "Gelu" w Wordzie i daj je do Wikii akurat wtedy, kiedy spoilery dotyczące drugiej połowy 2009 się uaktywnią, ok? Czuję się zupełnie, jak Vezon, który zbiera muszelki. (Przez to normalnie zgłodniałem). A co, Vezon nie umie znaleźć muszelek? --Misiek 13:36, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) Chciałem dostarczyć informacji(za chwilę dostawa).A tak wogóle:ej,no kogo piszesz w cudzysłowiu?!-Krzyk 14:07, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) To Tahu Mistiki. umiescic cię i wspominany czy niewspominany imieniem cz takie tam Vavakx 19:23, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) p.s. w moich opowieściach Vavakx 09:13, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego i dużo Bionicli! :-) --Misiek 16:04, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Wzjamnie i wszystkim userom EB! :) --Infinity 16:30, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Jak ty robisz te gazetowe obrazki do Biobedia Info? --Misiek 14:14, 25 gru 2008 (UTC) http://www.fodey.com/generators/newspaper/snippet.asp --Infinity nie taniej spójż tutaj http://shop.lego.com/ByTheme/Leaf.aspx?cn=559&d=351 taki vavakx 18:09, 26 gru 2008 (UTC) E tahu mistika 2008 gdzie znalazłeś te komiksy z tumą malumem i tak dalej co????? podaj link Na Biosectorze. --Infinity Prototypy -->http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=214510.P.S.Lubię robić te --->|---> strzałki.-Krzyk 16:40, 1 sty 2009 (UTC) Niezłe. PS:Nie lepiej używać takich strzałek - ↓↙↘↗↖↕↔←→↑? PS 2:W PS nie stawia się kropek. --Infinity Acha,ale P.S. to jest post scriptum,czyli że są dwa oddzielne słowa.P.S.Nie pisze się P.S. 2,tylko P.P.S.-Noxis 10:36, 2 sty 2009 (UTC) to takie butki Vavakx O co Ci chodzi, Vavakx? --Infinity Dzięki Tahu Warox 14:48, 25 sty 2009 (UTC) mogę dopisać sie do nazw lego.com? nobo jestem zalogowany Vavakx to ty mi nie wysłałes jak trzeba robić tak mroczny Vavakx ? Oczywiście --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 20:25, 11 lut 2009 (UTC) skral07-wpiszesz mi się do ziomów PFEB Wiesz Tahu, myślę, że EB powinna mieć własne forum, podobne do PFB. Dlaczego? PFB'owcy robią TB, i raczej nie jesteśmy tam mile widziani. Powinniśmy mieć własne forum, w którym nie można naspamować, usunąć posta itp. Użytkownicy z EB mogliby tam zadawać pytania Adminom. Mogłoby się nazywać PFEB (Polskie Forum Encyklopedii Bionicle). Zwracam się z tym do ciebie, ponieważ skoro stworzyłeś BIo-Formers, to coś takiego też mógłbyś zrobić. To tyle. Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 10:13, 20 lut 2009 (UTC) Tahu albo Given chciałbym, żebyś mnie usunął z PFEB. Bardzo cię o to proszę. Gardos Ferie Ej, widziałem, że od 21 do 28 lutego będziesz na obozie. Ja też. Może jedziemy w to samo miejsce? Z jakiej firmy wyjeżdżasz, to może się spotkamy. To tyle. Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 15:20, 20 lut 2009 (UTC) Nie na obozie. PS:Jadę do Karpacza. --Given, Władca Bara Magna (Moja Dyskusja) 15:22, 20 lut 2009 (UTC) Będę mógł być junior adminem ???????? Jutro się zarejestruje Warox 16:43, 20 lut 2009 (UTC) Tahu, jak wyjedziesz, to my będziemy pilnować PFEB :) -Disholahk (dyskusja) 16:46, 20 lut 2009 (UTC) Ja to samo co Warox. No i... do Karpacza!? Ja mieszkam obok Karpacza!!!--Coś tam robię 19:30, 20 lut 2009 (UTC) ja też lubie linkin parka mam ich wszystkie utwory na mp3 Vavakx A czy na mln masz w liście Marcelaxx?Bo jak masz to właśnie Tesz Jestem ja.Bo ja chce żeby mi pomogłeś zdobyć Tarix's seal.Hahli Twój Hop Arcade Game jest prosty! Wygrałem w nim 2 Arcade Tokeny! Zagram jeszcze raz --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 13:50, 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Możesz jeszcze 14 razy na mój Electric-Dama?--Coś tam robię 12:31, 28 mar 2009 (UTC) Moge Pszesłać jedną Taką Grafikę Hahli5656 Przesłałem już wszyskie LU Skin Jak grać w LU Friendly Felix's Concert Module?Bo też czcę to mieć! -B.i.o Hero,prawdziwy pan wszechświata Bionicle(Dyskusja) Na MLN wejdź na stronę Użytkownika Marcelxx i poklikaj na jego Hive Module bo Marcelxx to też ja. Hahli5656 Usunięcie mnie Zostałem wyrzucony z PFEB za zbyt dużo octów, tak? Michaelos (Dyskusja) To był Kostex --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 12:08, 16 kwi 2009 (UTC) Kostex nie mógł mnie usunąć, bo on nie jest adminem, więc to chyba Wap.Michaelos (Dyskusja) Nie. To był on. Zniszczył pół forum i był Starostą, ale się nie przyznał. Zarejestruj się jeszcze raz, Seke.--Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 15:22, 23 kwi 2009 (UTC) NIE MOGĘ SIĘ ZAREJESTROWAĆ PONOWNIE!!! Ps. Given, przepraszam że cię niesłusznie osądziłem. Michaelos (Dyskusja) Nie jesteś zbanowany. Sprawdziłem w Panelu Administracyjnym. Sądzę, iż zapomniałeś hasła. --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 06:09, 27 kwi 2009 (UTC) Właściwie to nawet chyba nie zbanowany, tylko po prostu wyrzucony. Klikam "zaloguj", to cały czas wyświetla mi się, że zostałem wyrzucony. Michaelos (Dyskusja) Mogę tylko usunąć konto, a ty zarejestrujesz się od nowa. --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 13:49, 27 kwi 2009 (UTC) Electro pellet inductor module Kod do tego to blast -B.i.o Hero już to wiem.--Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 08:54, 18 kwi 2009 (UTC) Wapek, dodaj odstęp w swoim podpisie między ,,User" a ,,Talk" -Disholahk 10:13, 27 kwi 2009 (UTC) OK. --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 13:49, 27 kwi 2009 (UTC) sory masz czas? jak tak powiesz jak się robi kity? Vavakx Thundek, pracę z Gelu na KPFEB zamieściłem ^_^ -Disholahk 17:51, 5 maj 2009 (UTC) zapraszam http://pl.platypus.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna. Hahli5656 Jak się robi Logo do Wiki? Hahli5656 Zapisujesz grafikę w .png i dajesz nazwę Wiki=Plik:Wiki.png Wejdziesz tutaj http://pl.platypus.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna i zrobisz Logo.Hahli5656 ale nie przesłało mi Grafiki. Hahli5656 To nie wiem. --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 15:53, 17 maj 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na tą Wikię o Platypus i zrób małe Logo. Hahli5656 Strona główna/Artykuł tygodnia Wap, czemu zmieniłeś artykuł tygodnia, skoro ja się nim zajmuję? Czas na zmianę to niedziela-poniedziałek, więc spokojnie bym się wyrobił. To było pierwsze, a teraz po drugie. Dlaczego dałeś artykuł o Sahmadzie? Przecież jeszcze za dużo o nim nie wiemy i jeszcze nie jest oficjalnie przedstawiony. To się nazywa spojlerowanie, co myślę, jest nie na miejscu. To tyle --T_T, raper ciemności 10:56, 7 cze 2009 (UTC) O tym artykule nie wiedziałem, a to z Sahmadem jest z BS01 i w szablonie WoW, co wolno i jest na miejscu. --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 10:59, 7 cze 2009 (UTC) Właśnie !Cytat też zmienił !Jak mnie jeszcze wnerwi to zgłosze to Ppiotrowi ! !-Pan i Władca(M7) 11:00, 7 cze 2009 (UTC) Muraga, napisałem już, że nie wiedziałem o tym. Już tego nie zrobię. --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) Teraz wam odpowiada? --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 11:04, 7 cze 2009 (UTC) Zrobisz mi Kita? Hahli5656 dzięki! (my lego network) Vavakx Sorry Thunderblood, ale w sprawie o której rozmawialiśmy obrazki się nie liczą. Więc zerknij do mojego wkładu. Na pewno znajdzie się tych 10 edycji. --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 09:19, 27 cze 2009 (UTC) Chociaż nie wiem jak ale jesteś adminem--82.139.42.114 11:57, 12 lip 2009 (UTC) DAJ gg muśimy pogadac o naszej wiki --Kopaka Phantoka 18:10, 12 lip 2009 (UTC) --Kopaka Phantoka 18:10, 12 lip 2009 (UTC) 12923917. mam dwa pytania jak zrobiłeś tą ramkę nade mną? jak zrobiłeś te nazwy lego.com? ja bym chciał takie zrobić ale z nazwami na PFB?--Toa Drago Toa Władca Smoków.14.lip.09 09.23 ŁOKej -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:48, 24 lip 2009 (UTC) Jak sobie zrobiłeś taki bajerandzki wizerunek? Michaelos (Dyskusja) No jest jeszcze Angela, ale i tak to super pomysł! :D (i jakby co żądam też praw biurokraty, bo chyba mam je mieć) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 09:03, 17 sie 2009 (UTC) Nowe Skalne Potwory! Zobacz Glaciator's Empire!! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:07, 23 sie 2009 (UTC) Wybór adminów Cześć! Przekazałem Przemkowi (User:Ppiotr), że się niecierpliwicie. Powinien niebawem się odezwać. Pozdarawiam, TOR 12:48, 31 sie 2009 (UTC) Wapniak, ciekawe dlaczego mam prawie 4 razy więcej edycji niż ty! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:01, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Mogę miec podobny podpis? - Gresh To zależy. ~Thunderblood~ Thunderblood, wpiszesz mi się do kumpli? Vox22 12:01, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Daj znak życia. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:55, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Pewnie już opuścił tę wikię.--DARNOK 2 15:58, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Nie wymyślaj. Jakoś się ni odzywasz!A po za tym nie wkórzaj się na mnie tylko dlatego że nie wiedziałem!--DARNOK 2 16:56, lis 5, 2009 (UTC) Bo nie mam czasu, a i tak ta strona jest teraz marna przez takich jak ty. Wiesz co?Przed Rejestracją miałem trzech ulubionych Użytkowników na EB.Ty byłeś jednym z nich.Teraz-nie wiem czemu-Nienawidzisz mnie jakbym kasował Artykuły na tej wiki.I nagle mój ulubiony Użytkownik zmienia się w cenzura.--DARNOK 2 19:32, lis 8, 2009 (UTC) 1.Na poprzednim koncie, które straciłem przez jakiegoś idiotę, który odkrył moje hasło, codziennie robiłem 15-20 edycji, a przez prawie rok miałem ich prawie 3000, czyli tyle, co ty teraz, a jesteś tu kilka miesięcy, więc trudno by były bardzo sensowne i potrzebne. 2.Moim zamiarem absulutnie nie było obrażenie Cię - chciałem tylko podać powód, a miałem na myśli TRYNA'ę Gresh'a250 przysyłającego zbędne grafiki. 3.Skoro to negatywnie odebrałeś, to sorry. ~T-blood~ Zgoda.Już za te niepotrzebne Edycje dostałem od mr.Doing Something ochrzan.Ja ostatnio dużo grafik "sensownych" nadsyłam.Te do Galerii Certavusa czy ta do Walki Maluma i Strakka.Staram się,naprawdę.--DARNOK 2 14:52, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) Ja już nie przesyłam "zbędnych grafik!" i na pewno nie ja zepsułem ci konto. Nie wiem co miałeś na myśli podając mnie. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Powrót? Czy tylko jednorazowa edycja? Vezok999 07:07, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC)